memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Calisto/Times/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is next to the USS Precipice. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Captain's Log supplemental. While investigating a strange vortex, the Calisto has encountered another Federation Starship that just emerged from the vortex. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Viewer shows the Precipice. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Sito looks at her console read out. ENS. SITO: Its a Federation Starship alright, but she's been upgraded with technology that I can't identify. Taylor folds her arms. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Have they responded to our hails yet? ENS. SITO: No Captain. Viewer shows the Akira-Class ship. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): How many people are onboard? Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Sensors are picking up five hundred crew onboard. Taylor folds her arms. CMDR. MARTIN: I wonder what their thinking right now? Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Where the hell are we? CUT TO: INT-PRECIPICE MAIN BRIDGE Viewer shows the Calisto. CAPT. QUEST: Where the hell are we? Lieutenant Parker chimes in. LT. PARKER: Unknown Captain. Quest paces about as Fra-oc chimes in. LTCMDR. FRA-OC: Its an Intrepid-Class alright. Quest sits in her Captain's Chair. CAPT. QUEST (Sighs): Open a channel. Fra-oc works at her station. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Sito looks at her console and chimes in. ENS. SITO: Uh Captain we're being hailed by the Precipice. Taylor turns to the Viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: On viewer. Screen changes to the bridge of the Akira-Class Starship. CAPT. TAYLOR: I am Marcia Taylor Captain of the Federation Starship USS Calisto greetings Captain. CAPT. QUEST (Viewer): Pleased to meet you Captain Taylor I am Captain Jadrian Quest commanding officer of the ASV Precipice. CAPT. TAYLOR: Captain Quest do you realize that you're awfully close to the Cardassian Border? CAPT. QUEST (Viewer): Yes we are aware of the ship's position. Both Taylor and Martin are surprised by this. CAPT. TAYLOR: There's an M-Class planet about a light-year from here, I suggest we head there in order to discuss how you got here. Quest nods and the hail ends. CMDR. MARTIN: Okay. Taylor shrugs her shoulders. CAPT. TAYLOR: (to Carlson) Kara get us along the port side of their saucer. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Both the Precipice and the Calisto are at warp seven. INT-CONFERENCE ROOM Captain Taylor walks around the senior staff as she's trying to piece things together on how the Precipice, is here and how to get Quest and her crew to their timeline. CMDR. MARTIN: The vortex it could of been the cause of this? Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Captain this could a Cardassian trick, to get us to give them our fleet deployments and tactical plans. Sito chimes in. ENS. SITO: If this was a Romulan trick it's a pretty dull one, seeing how Captain Quest was surprised that the Captain asked her about the Cardassian border. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): When we enter orbit of the colony I'm beaming down to chat with Captain Quest on what's going on. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Captain that's against the Away Team guidelines Starfleet Code Section twelve paragraph four... She raised her hand. CAPT. TAYLOR: Alright then Commander you'll represent the Calisto. Martin nods. CAPT. TAYLOR: For now let's hear what she has to say I want continuous scans for any Cardassian Warships and we'll run battle drills for all hands we need to be ready dismissed. The senior staff leaves the conference room. EXT-SPACE Both ships approaching the planet. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, Ensign Sito, and two Security guards enter the transporter room and they stepped onto the transporter pad. CMDR. MARTIN: Alright everyone phasers on stun. Everyone sets their phasers to stun. CMDR. MARTIN: Energize. The transporter chief activates the transporter and beams the away team down to the surface. EXT-PLANET SURFACE The Away Team beams down and they look around the place and then Captain Quest, Lieutenant Commander Fra-oc, Doctor Foster, and two guards beam down as well. CMDR. MARTIN: Captain Quest please to meet you I'm Commander John Martin first officer of the USS Calisto this is my chief of security Lieutenant Jack Mason, and Chief Operations Officer Ensign Sito Jaxa. She nods at them. CAPT. QUEST: Please to meet you all and I see that your uniforms are different.